cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rodney
|enemies = |likes = Soccer, his friends, his family, helping others, assisting Matthew, eating wood, working out, pancakes|dislikes = Getting in trouble, Butch, losing his fur, Tommy's selfishness, being disturbed, embarrassment. ignorance|powers = Physical strength|weapons = Teeth|fate = Continues to live happily with his friends and family in Portland}}'''Rodney '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the oldest son of Baxter and Bency, oldest brother of Bucky and Charles' best friend. Background Rodney is the first-born child of Baxter and Bency. Bucky was born two years later. During his first day of preschool, Rodney initiated a long-lasting friendship with Tommy and Gary after they played tag with each other after school. As Rodney grew into a teenager, he developed a love of soccer and began to play it with his best friends. When Bucky started high school, Rodney went to the same school, that way he can be closer to him. His childhood friends were going to that high school too. When Bucky would have an anxiety attack, Rodney would calm his brother down and lets his parents know about the person who caused the anxiety attack. While Tommy was being trained by Charles for an upcoming soccer game, Rodney was helping Matthew train Bucky for a wood chopping contest, so he can prove Armando wrong. During the first couple of hours, Rodney was impressed by his brother's progress and Matthew's training experience. After the first hours of training, the trio decided to go to Iggy's Ice Cream Shop for their break. While approaching the ice cream shop, the trio ran into Armando who began to brag about his newly made power saw which will help him defeat Bucky at the wood-chopping contest tomorrow. Heartbroken, Bucky ran back to his house, seeing that he won't be able to beat Armando at the contest, the next day. Matthew calmed Bucky down and told him that if he loses, he'll still have the opportunity to try again. When Matthew had to go home, Rodney decided to train his brother until 9 P.M. They trained and trained until they finally fell asleep. The next day, at the competition, Bucky and Armando were the last contestants to start. Rodney was sitting in the stadium chairs, cheering for his brother. Once the bell dinged, the competition was over and Armando won the competition with 53.2 pieces of wood. Along with Bucky and Matthew, Rodney was sad that his brother lost the competition. Just as Bucky was about to leave, the judge did another further calculation and said that Bucky was the true winner of the contest. Rodney excitedly cheer for his brother and was able to go on a trip to New York, thanks to his brother using the money as plane fare. Personality Like some older siblings, Rodney likes to have his personal space and hates being disturbed. He enjoys reading books, playing soccer, listening to music, eating woods and working out. When Rodney is usually disturbed, he growls in frustration and asks them what they want. Unless they're his parents, brother or friends, he answers them in a calm and respectful voice. Rodney is very outspoken and isn't afraid to speak his mind. His outspokenness can lead to his own downfall when it's at school with a teacher or at home with his parents or brother. He usually stands up to anyone who tries to torture his friends. Rodney isn't selfish because in the episodes where Tommy serves as an anti-hero, he tries his very best to not get on Tommy's bad side. If Rodney finds Tommy's scheme to be irresponsible and immature, he tries to talk him out of it but the otter doesn't listen. Rodney isn't a fame-seeker but he show a narcissistic love for himself. Just like Tommy, Rodney loves to look himself in the mirror and flex his muscles. Luckily, Rodney isn't self-obsessed to be a pure egotist. In different episodes where Bucky serves as a protagonist, Rodney abandons his violent and irate nature for a calmer and supportive nature. Even though Rodney might sound or look like he doesn't care about his younger brother, he loves him very much and strongly encourages him to follow his dream no matter what anyone says. Physical appearance Rodney inherited his mother's brown fur color. He's large and muscular and wears a silver Christian necklace just like Tommy, except it's golden. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Rodney is seen at the talent show at the beginning of the film. After the talent show, he bids Matthew a farewell as he travels to Woolsville. Tommy isn't seen again until the ending of the film. He helps Matthew remodel the castle after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with his family. The North Wooten Rodney is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers. He is seen later in the film when he helps Matthew defeat Whiskers by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Video Game Life Rodney isn't seen until the ending of the film. He is playing different arcade games with his family and friends. The Black Lion Rodney serves as a major character in the cartoon series. Category:Beavers Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Rodents Category:Anti-heroes Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Forest animals Category:Students Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Athletes Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Singing characters Category:Nephews Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters